Yin and Yang
by StarMecha
Summary: What happens when normal twins enter the world of Kuroshitsuji? Read to find out! Oneshot.


**What happens when average Twins are thrown into the world of Kuroshitsuji? Read to find out! Oh, and Yang is the main character even if it seems like Yin is the main character**

**Oh, and if you want to know what their voices sound like;**

**Yin = Maxey Whitehead. **

**Yang = Todd Haberkorn.**

Yin sat up from her bed, her messy shoulderlength white hair flowing out of place as she did so, she then fixed it back into place with the hair covering both of her eyes.

Her life was so boring! She wished that something interesting would happen, even if she faced Death in the eye.

"Oh, Yang isn't awake yet? Yang, please wake up! I'm bored and need something fun to do!"

Yang, her twin brother opened his eyes slowly. "Mph, Its only three in the morning. I need my rest, and you sound like a spoilt child"

"But I am a spoilt child! I'm only twelve years old ya' know! Now come on!" Shouted the albino haired girl, pulling her goth brother into a sitting position.

"Ok, but if were going to go anywhere lets go into the forest."

Yin gasped. "But you told me it was haunted, and I'd be followed by evil ghosts forever, FOREVER!"

Yang sighed angrily, did this girl really belive in ghosts? "Baka! Ghosts don't exist, it was to scare you into not going into **MY **forest. Now, hurry before Master wakes up!" He whispered whilst putting his slighty less ragged clothes on.

Once they made it to the forest it was almost pitch black outside. "Follow me, I have a special hiding place. Master won't be able to hurt us there. Come on!"

Yin did as she was told and followed her twin. The only features that didn't make them the same was the colour of their hair, Yin had creamy white hair whilst Yang had pitch black hair.

They ducked jumped and broke their way through the forest, it felt more like a jungle though. They made their was to a clearing in the trees.

"A lake? How pretty!" Cried Yin.

"Yep, this is where I come when I'm not being barked at by that slithery dog of a Master." Yin couldn't help but giggle at the rude comment of her sibling, staring at the water for so long made her feel sick though.

"Huh?" Yin asked. "I-I must be seeing things, I just saw a shadow moving in the water." Yang turned to face her.

"I'm sure it was just N-Nothin- Oh god!" He screamed before falling back, there was a face in the water.

A child with black hair and completaly white eyes, pale skin and a wet and slimy face. Yang was frozen in place with his tiny and frale finger pointing towards the boy.

Yin turned around and screamed, the scream echoed through the forest and into the mansion. And when they looked again, the boy was gone.

"I-It was probably nothing, right Yin?" The girl nodded in response, still shocked by what they had seen.

"Anyway, lets get-" Yin turned around to find the forest blanketed with dancing orange flames.

"There you two disgraseful rats are!" Came a high pitched but angry and firm voice from the woods. "Master is going to give you a severe whipping then locking you in the celler!"

A woman in a maid outfit emerged from the burning forest.

"I've had enough of being a slave to that pompus bafoon!" Yang mustered up the courage the shout at the head maid. "And you set our forest on fire how dare y-"

He was cut off when he heard a horrible slicing sound, he looked down to see that his chest was bleeding, the angry woman stood with a bloody knife in her hand. The Maid had... sliced at his chest?

"Oh, Sir you're here. Please punish this loud mouthed Ludificor, and the girl also." A Large man came from the forest with his whip at hand.

"Stupid Ludificor! Don't ever disobey me again!" He shouted, swinging his whip on the boys back.

"Now girl, time for your whipping! A good whip to the back and you'll be set straight."

CRACK!

Yin screamed as the string like weapon cracked against her.

"Yin!" Yang cried whist running over to her to help her up.

"I'm ok- Woah!" She shouted, falling into the water and bringing her doppleganger with her.

'We're being dragged down, someone help up' She thought, as she looked down she saw a slimy hand of a child attached to her leg and her brother.

She let out a gasp of breath as she tried to scream, because she saw those white eyes, pale skin and black hair. It was him.

She closed her eyes and waited for the worst as she choked on the dirty water she swallowed.

(By the way Ludificor means Freak.)

Yang woke up by a soft water dripping on his head, it was raining.

"What happened? Where am I? Wait, Yin!" He quetionably murmured to himself, when he tried to get up he felt that something was lying against his chest.

He opened his eyes to find Yin sleeping gently and peacfully, he brushed the hair out of her eyes to show beatiful white eyelashes that rested gently on her face.

"Such pretty eyelashes, why did her eyes have to ruin her complexion?"

"Nygh, Oh...Yang...?" The sleeping girl said drowsily as she opened her eyes, They both had a strange black skull mark that was wrapped with chains, she had the eyes of a contractor.

"Yeah, its me. Are you ok?" She nodded her head as a reply to her brother. She sat up straight as she remebered what had happened.

"W-Was it a dream?"

"I'm afraid not, unless we had the same dream." He looked down at her with no expression.

He sat up and winced, his chest and back still hurt rather badly.

Suddenly a man came out from no where and grabbed Yin by the shirt and lifted her up.

"A little girl shouldn't be out alone by herself, now should she?" He said with the scent of alchohol in his breath.

"P-Please put me down now Sir..." She tried to say before she was cut off by the man again.

"Stupid girl, why don't you just come with me..." The man tried to pull her, but couldn't before the girl screamed;

"PUT ME DOOWWWNNN!"

Suddenly she smacked the man across the face and he dropped her.

"That was cool Sis, but he's still moving, I'll show him what it means to mess with two skilled twins. Two sides of the same coin, right?"

He asked his sister, picking up a coin. "Thats why I'll finish him off with this..." He aimed for his head and threw the coin at him, it spinned and pierced through his forehead and skull.

Leaving a perfect mark, he collapsed in a bloody heap. But what the two extremely skilled children did not know, was that a rather handsome butler was watching them.

He jumped down from out of the shadows and landed infront of the two unsuspecting children.

"Why hello there. I've just seen you're imppecible skills and was wondering if you would like to come to work for the Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

Yang kneeled down beside his sister and put his hands of her shoulders.

"No thanks, we've had enough of being slaves."

The Butler bowed his head and was ready to do some pursuading.

Ciel sighed, what was taking Sebastian so long?

He asked him to go get two new servents to help Mey-Rin due to her sloppieness in the house, she had almost covered the whole house in black shoe polish once.

Its already taken him half of an hour, how absurd and irresponsible could he be?

Suddenly the door creaked open and his trusty Butler came through the door.

"I am sorry I took so long Young Lord, the new servents took some... Pursuading, but they are here now. Shall I show them to the others?"

Ciel thought for a while before saying. "Ok, you may."

"Yes, My Lord."

The five servents gathered at the foot of the stairs, wondering why Sebastian had brought them here.

"Why are we here again? Says Oscar." Whined a snake loving footman.

"Yeah, we havn't got time for this, shouldn't I be making dinner?" Asked Bard the cook.

"Well..." Said Sebastian cooly. "We have an increse in staffs. So that I can worry more about the Young Master, seeing as I can't trust you three to look after the house without my help. Anyway, here are our new servents, treat them nice. I have to get back to the Young Master."

Sebastian stepped away to reveal two children, one was a moody boy looking off to the side, trying to loosen the neck on his new shirt, he looked rather annoyed. And a girl clinging onto his arm whilst looking scared.

When his brother didn't say anything she knew that she had to. She put on a nervous and unsure smile and stepped forwards.

"U-Um Hello...I-I'm sorry about by B-Brother. I'm Y-Y-Yin and this is my brother Y-Yang..." She bowed slowly and shakily and stepped back behind her brother.

"Yeah, what she said." He muttered angrily, why had he agreed to this again?

"Nice to meet you!" Said Finny. "I'm Finnian, but you can just call me Finny. This is Bard, Mey-Rin, Snake and Tanaka." He went round introducing his friends.

"Yeah, I don't really care who you are. Its not like I'm going to remember your names but I should atleast shake your hand." Yang replied, pointing at Finny.

"Are you sure you want to because he doesn't know his own streng-" Bard started but he was interupted by an even more angry child.

"I HAVE MADE UP MY MAND DAMMIT! NOW SHAKE MY HAND!"

Finny looked nervously and put out his hand. "Ok... If you really want me to- OUCH!" He yelped as the Yang shook his hand, when he took his hand away there were red marks and his hand was bent in an odd position.

All of the servents gasped- Apart from Tanaka and Snake. How had that small frale child like that managed to hurt Finny?

"We're going Yin, Now!" Shouted the enraged child as he fled off around the corner. As soon as the boy was out of sight Yin bowed ashamed.

"I-I deeply apologize for M-My brothers B... Bad behaviour. P-Please forgive me..." She cried, fleeing round the corner.

"What... What was that?" All the three servents at the same time.

"B-Brother may I ask that you S-Slow down P... Please?" Yin stuttered whilst having trouble keeping up with her sibling.

"Yeah, but we should tidy up, Sebastian will get angry at us. Come on." He replied, tidying up the halls.

"Oh, R-Right, no bad I-Impressions." She said in a stuttery but sarchastic tone, which was replied to with a death stare.

"Just tidy up!" Yin nodded and got on with her work.

"But... I senced it..." Yang said emotionlessly.

"Yin, Sebastian is another Demon..."

Yang sat up in bed, stretched then got up. "Nygh. I might as well go get some food..." He got dressed into his white servents suit and opened the window.

It was a cool clear night without a star in the sky. He perched himself in the window before jumping off the second floor to land perfectly.

Once he got into the town he began running faster than the human eye could see, he stopped to take a wealthy mans white tophat though.

"I'll be taking that!" He shouted before dissapearing around an alleyway. He sat the tophat onto his head and jumped onto the roof of a building. He hopped roof to roof and when he reached his destination he jumped down from the roof and to the front of the shop whilst scaring any passer-byers. He sighed and entered the shop.

'Hmmm...' He thought to himself. 'Master will probably want some salmon, Oh, I'll get him some salad also. And toast, maybe some Scones. Ohhh! And Pain De Campagane, I'm sure he'll apprectiate it.'

Once he bought the things he made his way home in a matter of minutes. He went down to the kitchen and put the foods and the drinks in the right places before going back to his room.

He took off his suit and putting on his sleeping garments. He yawned and put the matching tophat with his suit and settled in his bed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Young master it is time to wake up. For todays breakfast I have prepared a poached salmon with mint salad. We have toast, scones, and Pain de campagne. Which would you prefer?"

Sebastian said with a smirk, which was replied to with an overly sleepy grunt and a yawn.

"A Scone"

"Yes my Lord. But, before I leave I have some news... Yang is a Demon."

At this Ciel shot straight up from his bed. "He is!" Sebastian nodded in response. "I reccomend we dispose of him quickly."

"Yes, do that."

Sebastian got down on one knee and placed one of his hands on his back and one on his chest.

"Yes, My Lord."

Sebastian waited until night to lure out Yang. Once it was dusk and the sun had fallen he waited in the bush before throwing stones at his window, no reply.

He tried throwing a few more stones before the window slid open and a half-awake Yang was looking out of the window. He went back in to get dressed into his white suit and tophat. He jumped down from his bedroom and looked around.

"Huh? No ones there...-Nygh!" He shouted, when he had turned around, a cooking knife had pierced his shoulder. He turned back around to see Sebastian stood there.

"I know what you are." Said Sebastian, "You're a Demon."

"Yeah, I was just about to say the same thing." He replied sarchastically, whilst flipping away the hair which covered his eyes to reveal a bandage.

He took the bandage off and the hair fell back into place, but only covering one of his eyes. He had the eye of a demon, it was cat-like pink and practically glowing, Sebastian mimicing the demon eye.

"Ok, I'll play your little game" Said Yang, whilst throwing a coin (That was going at 100MPH) at his head.

Sebastian dodging it by inches, he then threw knives and forks at the small Demon. Although Yang couldn't see the things flying at his they didn't miss, three pierced his arms, one missing but cutting his cheek, and two through his legs, pinning him to the wall.

Meanwhile Yin had been taking a midnight stroll when she came across the gory scene.

Just as Sebastian was about to finish the boy off Yin ran in the way and a sharp knife went through her side.

Sebastian only gave the slightest hint of being surprised before giving an expressionless face.

"P-Please don't hurt Onii-Chan, he doesn't deserve to be hurt. H-He hasn't done anything wrong, so hurt M... M-Me instease please..." She said before collapsing onto her unconcious twin.

Yang woke up quickly and he shot up in bed.

"Was that a dream? Ough! No, wasn't a dream!" He said silently as he lied back in bed. He rolled onto his side and came face to face with another person.

"Augh! Get off of me you creep!" Shouted Yang whilst shoving a sleeping Finny onto the floor, which woke him up.

"What happened? Oh, I remember. I was helping Yang when I fell alseep..." Said Finny whilst getting up.

"Yeah, and you fell asleep ontop of me you baka!" Continued the enraged child.

"Oh, sorry. I'm not used to staying up late. Oh Yang! Are you ok?" Asked Finny.

"Yes I'm fine..." But he was lying through gritted teeth.

'Why had Sebastian not killed him?' Was all that rang through the Demon-Child's head...

**Ok, this is my first chapter done! Please review, I hope you enjoyed it! I hope to get the next chapter up soon! **


End file.
